This invention relates forming elements or parts and, more particularly, to a method of removing power from parts formed by electron beam melting.
Powder bed fusion (PBF) methods use either a laser or electron beam to melt and fuse material powder together. Electron beam melting (EBM) is a particular example of a PDF method and is a type of additive manufacturing (AM) for metal parts. In particular, it is a powder bed fusion technique process where an electron beam is used to melting metal powder layer by layer in a vacuum to form a product. One unique aspect of EBM additive manufacturing is that non-melted particles, i.e. those particles not utilized in the final part, are sintered together. The sintering process binds the non-melted particles together providing additional mechanical strength during the build process. The sintered particle is very difficult to remove from more complex structures, particularly those that contain internal features such passages or blind holes. Another type of PDF utilizes a laser. Powder is not sintered but complex geometries may still exist that include powder.